


Hurricane: Never let me down again

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Criminal Minds, Crossing Lines, Depeche Mode, Person of Interest (TV), Pretty Little Liars, The Firm (TV), The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (2011)
Genre: Angst, CIA, CIA agents - Freeform, Death, Loss, Other, Violence, black boxes, dea, feels of revenge, undercovered agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: The last words are usually the most emotional or even the most devastating ones according to the context; what did really happened to Pam's parents? The only thing she knows is that they died fighting in their respectives missions; however, the truth is different from it: what if they were secretly killed by their enemies? What will she do if she is told the truth about their deaths?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The background story belongs to the chapter 3 of the fanfiction A Beautiful Lie: Me and Dave. Pam has a flashbacks about her parents' loss

_"My mom worked in the DEA and my dad in the CIA, then I lost everything and by everything I mean, my parents were all to me, mom and dad were cool but secretive about everything, so I knew how to keep so many secrets since I was a child...I remember one time, mom had to go because she was an undercovered agent in the DEA, the only difference is that I belong to the CIA since I was only 14 years old, during 6 years of tough training in every single area: from letal weapons to crack the code (I'm a white seo which means I'm a whitehat), now that I'm literally an expert in those freaking areas...I wish mom and dad were alive to see their little girl to turn into a heroine who wants to preserve the National Security and you know what else I might be!"_ \- Pam thought to herself while she was feeding her cat Chesty, then she takes a long bath, changes her clothing and watches a movie online. As she inheritated a lot of money since her parents' death, the court assigned her a tutor who could manage the expenses; however, the hired tutor took an advantage of it and bought a first class BMW and Pam sued him for it. In the end, the girl ended up having both the house and the BMW for herself, the problem here lays on her lack of driving skills, so she learned in two months with an instructor and had her driver license at such young age. As long as Pam Woods got her license, she started the engine little by little and then drove a little bit faster, there she had another thought " _Maybe I'm not so little anymore, now that I've just joined the CIA, I think I'm gonna have a chance to live a new life but I have the sense of being surveiled 24/7 but I just don't even mind. Mom used to say that I'll drive a car when I grow up, now look mom, look dad, Pam's got a car because she wanted but not willing at the start. Thoughts are completely messy this way and I met a new friend, her name is Sara Luna, she's really nice and has an amazing family, wow I'm gonna get to her place and do everything I want before I'm back to work...i always wonder what could've really happened to you mom, could've really happened to you dad..."_

"MEANWHILE IN 2008: Boulevard of broken dreams"

There was Marion Becker, Pam's mom who came back home after such a long journey in the DEA and greeted her husband and daughter: Hello darlings, how were your day? 

PAM: I'm a little bit tired because dad made me clean my room mom

MARION: awwww my pretty little sunshine, you always have to clean your room or how will it look? It can't look messy, I'm tired Tony

ANTHONY: Mary, you're here! I missed you so much, Pam missed you too emm...tell me what's up now with the DEA?

MARION: At least we caught that fucking bastard ehhh!!! Remember Pam's birthday is in three days

PAM: mom, dad, can I dye my hair blue?

M&A: no til you're 16 Pamela!

PAM: ok, I'll be in my room watching a movie, then I'll have dinner with you

MARION: she's got it from you Tony, because I'm not usually like this...

Three days later, Pam turned 12 years old and most of her classmates came to her house, there her parents gave her a surprise: the millenium trilogy book written by Stieg Larsson and a trench coat, thank you mom, thank you dad- she said excited. Suddenly she put her trench coat in her room and went to the living room where there was a beautiful cake decorated with pink flowers and a fondant golden crown, it also had colourful candles. Immediately both Marion and Anthony turned off the lights and start singing happy birthday with her daughter's mates!

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday you, happy birthday Pam, we hope you'll be a queen, you'll be a...

As long as they finished singing happy birthday to Pam, she blew up the candles and whisper louder: I love you so much!!!!! So let me make a wish :D 

When the party came to an end, Pam started opening all her presents and found something she's never seen before: A black eyeliner and a make up kit from MAC, at that time she thought "Wow, I'll like to use some make up, I hope mom and dad would like it, I'm gonna do it yeeeaaahhh, I'm gonna do it!!!!! No, no,no,no, no one will tell me no this time, I'm fucking 12 years old and I hope someday I'll be living on my own and have an awesome car just like the Mercedes Benz I saw two weeks ago, wow what a convertible, how much is that???? Fuck this shit!!!!! I'll be rich and famous, I'll be heroine and the most wonderful queen the world could ever see" 5 minutes later, she went to bed and fell asleep. A week later after Pam's birthday, Marion had to be back at the DEA for another important mission, this time she was given a new ID for that new mission: Agent Becker-Woods, we warn you to be seriously careful this time because those guys, I mean the italians made a deal with the mexicans and that shit it's becoming really dangerous, it's for  our own sake and for your family, you have a daughter.

MARION: I know that perfectly sir, you don't have to worry about that and my daughter turned 12 last week

BOSS: congratulations, will your daughter be part of our family? Any thoughts agent?

MARION: She's still figuring out at the moment, she's still a child for me, if she wants to join, I'll tell her to be careful

BOSS: I bet she'd like to join us someday, so the same as your partners, I'll be given you a new ID which is going to be Maria Cornelia DiLaurentis de Fernando

MARION: That's such a long name sir, another one? How about Lorenza Bernandini? 

BOSS: You were Lorenza on your last antidrug operation with your whole team, so you'll be Maria this time

MARION: ok, I do accept it sir

Minutes and hours went by and Marion felt desperate this time because the level of the operation was even more dangerous, the risk was worse than the other last three operation she lead with her team, there one of her few friends, Karen Lara calls her from behind. Oh holy fuck, you almost gave me a heart attack! - said Marion a little bit scared and upset at the same time. 

KAREN: ooppsss sorry Mary, what's up now? I don't see you happy this time, what did the Boss tell you?

MARION: I'd be Maria Cornelia this time, I don't know why I'm having the sense of not coming back home anymore, I'm afraid of not seeing my daughter again or even Tony 

*cries*

KAREN: don't cry Mary, everything's gonna be alright for everyone, for you, for me, for the whole team. Remember you worked really hard through many years here

MARION: I know that, I'd like to send her a message about how I love her

KAREN: go ahead Marion, you can do it before the mission begins, remember we're gonna have microphones in our clothing

MARION: ok, I'm doing it... 

"I miss you so much Pam, I wish I could be there for you, I bet your dad will take care of you these days and after those, he'll be back in the CIA. Take care of yourself my sunshine and don't forget to eat in time, study hard, so you can get into Harvard someday or the college which is most up to you my dear Pam, don't forget to pray during the nights, I hope I'll be back home soon, this mission is gonna be a little bit harder but momma bear is gonna be fine for her little bear"- she texted with tears the poor woman tried to hide in her eyes. 

I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here? I don't wanna move a thing, it may change my memory, I am what I am, I do what I can but I can't hide, I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me, I won't leave, I can't have, I cannot be until you're resting here with me...that song reminded her when she decided to go back to the DEA and started working again after 2 years of absense. Pam was such a little girl and it was 1998. Marion was still young but now the woman is in her late 40s and the role she preformed also changed, first it was the femme fatale caracther extracted from an action film and now's a compulsive liar who tries harder to cover other's people back for her own sake, that was her new character was like, she had to studied Maria Cornelia twice and this time Marion said to herself: This time I gotta be brave, I hope this mission won't be my famous last words, Maria Cornelia has to be a completely bitch to other people, so she can get what she fucking wants and at any time she fucking wants

Will Marion be saved this time???? 

 

*****TO BE CONTINUED*****

 

 


	2. Hurricane: Never let me down II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion is on a new mission, will she come back home this time???? She's afraid of not coming back alive this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the character who portrays Pam's mom belongs to the mission which is also include in the flashback of the fanfiction A Beautiful Lie

So when Marion joined the mission of her lifetime: it will show how brave is this time, besides the risk of dying or even losing her friends there. As long as she went in the mission, the woman had no idea that would be her last! _"I'm not that kind of person who always thinks the worst for herself and their beloved ones, I'm afraid of not coming back home alive, I'm afraid of being discovered by the mafia and then end up in a dumpster or even worse, how about my body cut into million pieces and throw them to the e pigs, crocodiles or spread them around the world!!??? I'm afraid of not seeing Pam again, I'm afraid of everything and I'm praying for my life, I just don't get why I'm procastinating about it, the previous missions were easier but this one is hard, this is will determine my whole career here in the DEA. I don't imagine myself without my daughter, my husband, my friends. I just don't wanna lose them, I'm praying for them...Marion, don't be silly, you won't be discovered"_ -thought the agent. Hours later Marion and the rest of her team got out of the jet, dressed up with luxurious brands like Gucci, Giorgio Armani, even Alexander McQueen. Here Marion Becker-Woods who was Maria Cornelia DiLaurentis this time, e wore the most expensive jewerly even seen and also had Christian Louboutin shoes. 

Surprisingly, Karen who also had to portrayed a character for the mission, dresed in a completely fashionable outfit: a Pucci faux fur coat which worth was $3567.00, an Armani dress among all luxury; during the time of getting ready for it, Marion took her phone secretly and sent a message to her family: Love you so much my sunshines, I'll be back soon. Will Marion come back alive this time? What would be the worst event to happen for her or her loved ones? Those questions are hard to answer because this would lead to broken hearts or even death?

On the other side, Pam was on summer holidays and went to the beach with her dad who was on his free days from work in the CIA, there they both had fun playing football, voleyball and even built sandy castles; although this seemed such a strong bond between father and daughter, the unexpected was about to happen somehow and not in a very nice way. Still at the beach, Pam shouted: Dad, dad!! Look at this kite!

ANTHONY: It looks beautiful sweetie, how was the sea?

PAM: it was really nice, I was about to swim but a big wave came and pushed me, I thought I accidentaly swallowed sea water and sand

ANTHONY: I'm glad it wasn't a fish hahahaha

PAM: can we go home dad? I think it's getting late, what time is it?

ANTHONY: 5 minutes to 6 which means let's go home Pam, I wish mom were here with us

PAM: mom doesn't like going to the beach at all but she'd enjoyed our company

ANTHONY: I know her since I was 20 years old I guess, after so many years in 1994 we got secretly married due to my job as a spy in the CIA and your mom was in the DEA two years later you were born, don't forget we made you half a year ago

PAM: 1995 with naughty stuff like making out the whole day

ANTHONY: Who told you that Pam? You're still a child for me, oohhh someday my little girl will grow up and then get a boyfriend

PAM: daddy don't be so dramatic, I'm only 12 years old

Minutes after they both got her stuff packed to come back home, when they finally arrived home, Pam took a long bath and dressed up in pajamas. _"Sometimes the little things are completely awesome but also the most dangerous ones, going to the beach with dad was awesome, I mean I don't always see my parents, specially my dad who works as a spy, he has to keep tones of secrets all the time, just like mom or even me, when I grow up I wanna be a queen or I don't know, maybe I have any idea about who I'm fucking gonna be in the future"_ -thought Pam while she was staring at the window and saw a nice day from above _"I bet he looks cute and...oh no, he's holding his hand with another guy, I thought he was about to be mine, someone took it away from me, I liked him since last year but he didn't like me back"_ -said to herself with a low voice and then she felt some tears streaming down her face. Just in second, Pam turned down the persians and went to sleep, there she cried for about half and hour asking herself why, why, why.

The next day, Pam woke up really early and made herself a cheddar cheese sandwich and ate it immediately; meanwhile, her mom woke up even earlier, she got dressed as she had to and went to the main hall: there she was supposed to wait for the dealer but instead of this, she said through the microphone: Good night sir, I report the dealer is on his way to Rome, he's got black hair and blue eyes, wears ray ban glasses and an Armani suite- informed Marion. Ok wait for him, then inform us about the drugs- said the Boss. At the time the drug dealer came wearing such a classy suit and tie, he gave 3kg of cocaine and 1kg of heroine mixed with opium hidden in a LV bag. 

I like this genious, what else is for me? - said the woman bitching the dealer

DEALER 1: Don't be such a beach Cornelia, eh take your damn money, it's in euros just like you like Cornelia DiLaurentis

CORNELIA: thank you so much but this isn't enough, 800 euros is not enough, I want more, don't you remember this deal was 2500 euros? You're such a moron

DEALER 1: ok I owe you one, how about tomorrow having lunch in a cafe? 

CORNELIA: alright, arrivederchi stronzo! 

DEALER: arrivederchi Señora DiLaurentis! *angry* 

As soon as she got the dangerous package, she informed one more time to the DEA: Sir, we have 3kg of cocaine and 1kg of heroine mixed with opium, this is going to be used to making a new drug which effects are getting excited and if the person who bought it, has serious heart issues, he/she would die in less than 72h due to the effects! 

BOSS: is this all agent Becker-Woods?

MARION: yes sir, at the moment, the dealer gave me 800 euros

BOSS: ok, what's his name?

MARION: he never told me his name, he said he's known as the Bambino dealer

BOSS: ok, we'd been looking forward to catch him since ages, as far as I'm concerned this guy started working in the business since the age of 14 years old, now he's 18 years old but doesn't look his age

MARION: for a moment I thought he was 16 years old sir...shhh they're coming

BOSS: who?

MARION: the other dealers.

Immediately Marion got back to her character and put her resting bitch face to the others until someone called her from behind. Hey you Cornelia, we need to talk about the next deal- said the man in a black suit, is this another drug dealer, thief or a trap? As long as she heard the man's voice, she went there quietly and greeted him: Good afternoon, I'm Cornelia DiLaurentis. Suddenly the unexpected happened. The undercovered agent was caught talking to her boss, the other dealers heard it all and that didn't smell good! What will happen to Marion? Will she run away or face it bravely? Straightaway, someone punched her in the face and fell off, then two or three men carried her to the dark room (that room is where hostages are mostly killed or tortured in such an awful way).

Would you kill to prove you're right? What would you do in a situation like this? Coming out of it alive is the bravest things to do because anyone would probably end up in comma or even dead! "What do you want from me? I was only doing my fucking job, fucking brats!"- said Marion with a black eye. there another man slaped her in the face and ripped her silk blouse, as a result, she started coughing and there was blood in her lips. 

DEALER 2: who are you Cornelia? Do you work for the police?

MARION: no, I don't work for them

Here the 3rd dealer twisted her wrist, made her cry and sharped a knife carefully

MARION: stop, I'm not what you think, I work for you guys

DEALER 3: say it one more time whore, are you from the police? 

MARION: I'm fucking no brat! 

One more time, the dealer 3 punched her twice, so the agent couldn't breathe properly, her heartbeats became faster but also lower, as the bruises are still all over her face, Marion was tied to the chair, her only thoughts are coming back as she could and ran away from them, although this time seems impossible, her body ached horribly and before Marion was killed...Now say everything you know fucking whore!!!-said the dealer one more time in a harsh tone!

MARION: Ok, I'm gonna be honest if you want, then set me fucking free!

DEALER 2: look what I see, what a pretty body, I'm gonna paralize you bitch! 

There she receives an electric shock from the drug dealer twice and a third time was also allowed, immediately Marion couldn't feel anything, even her injured body...whatever I've done I'm starring at the barrel of a gun, what do you expect of me? Never let me down again, never let me down...Ok I'll tell you everything, I'm not Cornelia DiLaurentis, I'm American and I have a daughter, I'm happily married with a wonderful husband- said Marion breathing slowler and slower, like she's about to fall and close her eyes forever. 

What will you do if someone wants to torture and then kill you? 

***

MARION: I'm Marion Becker and I work *coughs* *coughs* for the DEA

DEALER 1: I knew it from the start!

So the young guy had a knife in his hand and said: you're screwed now, you're not one of us, not now, not anymore! 

Cuz if I am to go, in my heart you'll grow and that's where you belong, guess I'm outta time, I'm outta time, I'm outta time, I'm outta time, I'm outta time...

Suddenly the bambino attacked her with a knife close to the libber and the other man charged a 8mm gun, now the poor woman wasn't only injured but about to say her last words. Those words would be really meaningful for both parties but the way she's going to to die is the worst. After a couple of minutes, the man in a black suit said the following sentence: I'm not sure if you're ready for this Marion Becker, if you don't die, your family will, I know where they live and also know that you have a teenage daughter. To show me loyalty, what will you sacrifice for me and set you free? 

MARION: Kill me now, even if you want you but never ever mess with my family fucking disgusting asshole! *cries* 

DEALER 3: Do you want that darling? Are you even sure of your words? 

MARION: everything is recorded so they'll find you and they're gonna sentence you forever *coughs* 

She had blood in most parts of her body and couldn't talk properly as she had tones of bruises around it...

DEALER 3: that's ok, hey you, give me the fucking gun or I'll punch you like I did to this whore

DEALER 2: ok, her you have

MARION: I begged you to kill me now, I love my family, they all mean everything to me, I love...I...I...looveee...I love you...

Immediately the man pulled the trigger straight to her chest, a bullet got into her body that immediately killed her in the act, then came three more bullets and the place ended up covered with Marion's blood. As they finished their awful duty, in the US her Boss heard everything, even how her beloved agent was killed by the italian mafia. Miles away the poor man was shocked and the others who belonged to the mafia, carried her to the trailer, took her far away and threw her away to the fountaine! 

The next day, two agents from the DEA goes to Marion's house, there Pam opened the door and heard the most devastating news about her mother: Nooo!!!!! Why?????? After that event, Pam became aware of almost everything, even who was talking to. 

Hold on, hold on cause of all the starts are fading away and stop crying your heart out. 


End file.
